tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mitchellex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Surfpup's tConfig Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Item & Projectile Tutorial page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surfpup (Talk) 20:05, January 22, 2012 HI mitch, Guess what, I'M GONNA GET A PICTURE DRAWN OF MY AVATAR BY SEIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noah410 17:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC)Noah410 Problem Could you please tell me what I did wrong here? Thanks. Builder Helm.ini Stats width=18 height=18 type=-1 useAnimation=100 useTime=100 maxStack=1 scale=1 defense=2 headSlot=-2 ;set as -2 for custom armor pieces toolTip= Great for builders... toolTip2= Gives compass toolTip3= Gives Light Orb toolTip4= Increases block placement range by 2 rare=4 setName=Builder ;for setBonus items value=150000 className=Item Recipe Amount=1 needWater=False Items=1 Wood Tiles=Workbench Builder Helm.cs public static void Effects(Player player) { player.accCompass=true; player.lightOrb=true; player.blockRange += 2; } Nateh1997 01:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) my mining helmet I made the mining helmet part of my mod but i cant increase the light level to the same light amount given out by torchs can you tell me what to do plz Can i see the helmet's ini file? Mitchellex 19:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Stats width=22 height=16 type=-1 useAnimation=100 useTime=100 maxStack=1 scale=1 defense=20 headSlot=11 toolTip=Provides light when worn rare=1 value=80000 light=3.5 Recipe Items=1 Wood Amount=1 Tiles=Workbench needWater=False make a .cs file with this code, and it should work. http://pastebin.com/DNGQteX3 Mitchellex 17:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you but unfornatly it never worked :( pickaxe Is it possible to make a pickaxe that mines in a 2 block radius instead of a one block radius?? if yes can you tell me what to do plz :) Well, yes... you COULD. I have a code i have used for a projectile that could function for that use, i just put it together in a pickaxe way, try it and see http://pastebin.com/920gcyct Mitchellex 22:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you your help but unfortunatly it didnt work :( do you have any other ideas that might help me plz :) 2 blocks Excuse me but do you know if it is possible to make a pickaxe that mines two blocks at once ?? 'Rainbow' Trailing Dust + Hermes Boots Effect? Hey there. I've recently started coding/altering Terraria, and was wondering exactly what Id'e add to my .CS file to enable a pair of boots I made to have the same effects as Hermes Boots (If possible, able to make them slightly faster than Hermes Boots), along with having the Trailing Dust-Effect of the Rainbow Rod, which constantly changes colors. I'm pretty experienced with Java/C++, but haven't gotten a firm grasp on all the functions and classes yet, which is why I'm asking for help. ^_^ I posted as 'A Wiki Contributor' under the 'How to add Custom Armor' section, and accidently ended up double-posting due to my connection not refreshing the page properly, so if you could delete that, and simply post a reply here, that'd be great. Thanks again in advance for any help you can provide! Codekins 07:17, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Well im sorry to say, the way the hermes boots was made, there is not actual function to call it. The only way to get it is to create an acceleration up to a final velocity which you could try doing with soething like if (npc.velocity.X > -8) {npc.velocity.X -= 0.22f;} and if (npc.velocity.X < 8) {npc.velocity.X += 0.22f;} Mitchellex 11:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Aah, much appreciated. EDIT: Well, the code has been applied, but the velocity of the character when moving doesn't seem to be affected at all with the current code (Changed it to player.velocity instead, since it'll be affecting the player). Would you by chance know how to emulate the 'Rainbow Rod' dust effect that constantly changes colors? I want to apply it to the bottom of my characters feet when that velocity is gained, if possible. Would you by chance have MSN/Yahoo Messenger, or Skype? (Preferably MSN) - It'd make communication vastly easier, and Id'e be able to get a hold of you if I needed help with anything else tricky. Codekins 19:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) spawning hello and do you know the cs file to spawn a enemy npc at night time and at a high spawn rate just like a zombie?? Wiki suggestion Hello mitch i have a idea on how to improve the wiki. I think is would be a good idea if a good coder like you or someone else made a npc spawning page which tells the simple codes to spawn a enemy npc in a specific biome such as the jungle, corruption, hallow and etc. Also if you want it to spawn at nighttime or day time in that specific biome if you understand what i am trying to say :). Can you help me? hi, Mithcellex, Do you know what's wrong with this ARF Helmet.ini: Stats width=18 height=18 type=-1 useAnimation=100 useTime=100 maxStack=1 scale=1 defense=7 headSlot=-2 toolTip=Gives Speluner, Night Owl, Depth Meter, Compass and Watch Effect. rare=4 value=150000 className=Item ARF Helmet.cs public static void Effects(Player player) { player.accCompass=true(1); player.accDepthMeter=1; player.accWatch=3; player.findTreasure=true; player.nightVision=true; } Thx for helping!